


The Inherent Dangers of Reese's

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Illnesses, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Vomiting, Werewolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay but like werewolf!dean forgetting that he shouldn't eat chocolate and eating an entire party sized bag of reese's cups because "the peanut butter was just too enticing, cas, it was calling out to me" and lying on the couch being sick for like a week before he starts feeling better like omg what a dumb nerd werewolf"    - grimgrinningcas.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inherent Dangers of Reese's

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total sucker for were!Dean and a/b/o, sue me. I needed a bit of Halloween fluff, too. Enjoy!

It had been a mistake, Dean thought to himself.

Sure, a delicious mistake, but a mistake nonetheless.

Thin plastic shreds carpeted the floor and couch, joined by the brown paper wrappers crinkled at the edges. It was a veritable sea of orange, yellow, and brown. The sweet smell of chocolate and peanut butter hung in the air, making Dean's nose wrinkle slightly. His distended belly let out an unhappy rumble.

The front door creaked, hinges squeaking as a familiar scent carried on the burst of cooler air from outside.

Dean eyed the mess, wriggling guiltily on the couch cushions. There was no time to hide the wrappers. Besides, Cas would be able to smell Dean's undoing. Dean wasn't entirely sure that he would get far without puking, anyway. The flavor of peanut butter still stuck to the inside of his mouth, sweet and euphoric. The chocolate, however, was making his belly ache. A faint roll of nausea had his eyes sliding shut and his mouth twisting around a pained groan.

Footsteps headed up the hall, growing closer and closer. Cas' scent grew stronger before the sound of movement halted in the living room's doorway.

Dean cracked one eye open, shoulders hunching in preparation for a scolding.

Castiel's blue eyes were wide as they roamed over the festive mess spewed over the floor. His dark brows lifted when he looked at Dean, sprawled over the couch and hands clutching his stomach. Castiel's arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Dean's voice was a little high with a defensive tone. "I couldn't help myself. I could smell the damn stuff through the whole house. Your brother's an asshole."

Gabriel had brought the party-sized bag of Reese's by the other day, eyes glinting mischievously. He'd said that Sam had only wanted healthy Halloween treats, and, not wanting to throw away perfectly good candy, he'd brought it to Castiel and Dean.

Dean totally believed that his rabbit-food-fiend brother wanted the sugary stuff out of the house but he didn't believe for one minute that Gabriel hadn't known what such a treat would do to Dean. His stomach gave a particularly nasty twist just then.

Dean hunched inward, twisting onto his side and letting out a noise that was suspiciously close to a whimper.

Castiel's displeased and exasperated frown melted into a worry-wrinkled look. He waded through the lake of wrappers just as Dean's belly gave up the fight to keep the candy down.

Dean lurched upward, sprinting past Castiel and into the bathroom. His knees smashed into the tile as his fingers clenched around the rim of the toilet bowl.

Castiel was right behind him, despite the weak shoves and half-uttered snarls Dean aimed at him. The last thing Cas needed to see was Dean puking his guts up after such a stupid stunt. The dark-haired man knelt beside Dean anyway, carding his fingers through Dean's hair and rubbing his hands over Dean's back soothingly.

After what seemed like forever, Dean's stomach finally settled into a less rebellious state.

He batted the lid of the toilet down and swatted at the handle to make the disgusting evidence of his idiocy vanish. Then, he laid his cheek against the cool plastic of the closed lid. The surface was pleasantly cold, making his throbbing headache ease a little bit.

Dean's belly still cramped, still unhappy at being mistreated. He curled around it, doing his best to choke back the soft whimpers that threatened to fall from between his teeth. He sighed when Cas' hand smoothed through his hair. The sensation was infinitely better than any Magic Fingers in the whole world.

"Dean," Castiel's voice was pitched low and soft.

Reluctantly, Dean cracked one eye open. The bulbs of the bathroom's light fixture hurt to look at. He ducked his head against the crook of his elbow with a groan.

"Dean, here, I'll turn out the light." The bright pressure against his closed lids disappeared. Cas' hand petted his hair again. "How about you try and drink some of this? It'll help if you get sick again."

Dean inhaled shakily, lifting his head and opening his eyes.

Castiel was backlit in the light from the hallway. His brows were furrowed in worry, the corners of his lips turned down in a frown. A small plastic cup full of water was extended in the air between them. The rampant concern radiating off of him made Dean's insides squirm again, this time for a different reason. He reached out, hand trembling as his thumb brushed over Castiel's lower lip.

"Don't worry, Cas. 'S not silver nitrate. I'll be okay."

"Yes, well, all the same, I'd have you drink this."

With a heavy sigh, Dean reached out to take the glass. His hand shook, making water slosh over the rim. Castiel moved closer, helping to hold the glass to Dean's lips. The water felt good going down, soothing over the raw, scratchy feeling that coated his throat. His stomach, though, was less than enthused with the new intrusion. It twisted again, dragging another thin noise from between Dean's teeth.

Castiel settled against the sink's cabinet doors and carefully pulled Dean closer until the werewolf was situated between Castiel's knees. Long fingers carded through Dean's hair, trailing up and down his spine slowly. The sound of Cas' heartbeat further lulled Dean. Cas' other hand laid over Dean's belly, rubbing softly in warm circles. Heat crept up Dean's neck, making the tips of his ears and the tops of his cheeks burn. He wriggled a little, gritting his teeth.

"I feel stupid." His voice was hoarse from the abuse his throat had sustained.

"Well, you are the werewolf that just ate three pounds of chocolate."

"Gee, thanks, Cas." Dean huffed. He got a muffled chuckle in return.

"What did you really mean, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, pushing his nose into the crook of Castiel's neck to scent him. As usual, the homey, heady scent had Dean's muscles relaxing and his eyelids drooping.

"'M the Alpha. You're the Omega. 'M supposed to be watching out for you. Not the other way around. Kinda makes me feel stupid, kinda like a shit Alpha, ya know?"

Castiel's chest swelled with a great breath before he pulled back enough to look Dean in the eye.

"Dean Winchester, you're amazing. You're a wonderful Alpha and I wouldn't have any other but you. Yes, you may make mistakes, but what person doesn't? You're good and smart and beautiful and strong. Nothing you do will ever convince me of anything else." Castiel paused, considered for a moment. "Well, unless you eat another three pounds of chocolate. Then I might consider leaving you for Sam."

Dean growled, eyes narrowing even as warmth bubbled up in his chest and a smile split his cheeks.

"You little shit." Dean skimmed his nose along Castiel's jaw before leaning up for a kiss.

Cas reeled back, nose wrinkling.

"Eugh. No kisses until you've brushed your teeth."

Dean groaned, heat flooding his cheeks again.

"You suck."

"Uh-uh. None of that, either, not until you're better."


End file.
